dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shawn's Primal Instincts (NSFW Tales)
Another NSFW Tale for your enjoyment! Characters *Shawn *Violet (Dick Sticks) Transcript (Shawn was at the beach relaxing) (Violet walks over and lies next to him) Violet: Ah, what a beautiful day. Shawn: (notices Violet) Huh? Who are you? Violet: Was I talking to you? (She sighs) Violet: The name's Violet. Shawn: Sorry. Shawn: I'm Shawn. Violet: So, why are you out here today? Shawn: Just to relax. Violet: Cool. Violet: I had to get away from my idiot boyfriend. He's always bossing me around and making do the stupidest shit. Shawn: Really? My friend sometimes does the craziest things. (Violet looks at him in disbelief) Violet: What kind of things? Shawn: Well let's see, eating 50 bowls of ramen, riding a dragon, shooting lightning from his guitar at missles and doing some ninja moves fromm anime shows. Violet: I wish I could do that stuff. My boyfriend just watches TV and takes me on his orgy boat runs. I always have to sneak away, but have learned some sex positions from those parties. Shawn: Ooookay. (Shawn gives Violet lotion) Shawn: Here you go. Violet: Thanks. (She rolls over.) Violet: Can you help me with this? Shawn: Uuuuh. Violet: C'mon, you've never touched a woman's back before? Shawn: (realizes) Yeah, your right. (Shawn pulls out his sleeves revealing his hands and rubs lotion on Violet) Violet: Wow, this lotion is really soft! Violet: And sticky... Shawn: Yeeeah... Violet: Here, hand me the lotion. Shawn: Okay. (hands her the lotion) (She reads off the bottle) Violet: WHAT THE FUCK?! This is lubricant! Shawn: (relizes) WHAT THE!?!? Violet (calm): Okay...sorry for flippin'...Do you have actual lotion? Violet (in head): The lubricant... I've never felt anything like it... Shawn: Uh, here. (gives her actual lotion) Violet: Actually, bring the lube back here. Shawn: What!? Shawn: Well if that's what you want. (gives her back the lube) Violet: Thanks. (She pours some on her hand, and slips her fingers into her vagina.) Violet (in head): Ohh! It feels so good!~ Shawn: (speaks in head while starts to get in erection) Urgh, goddammit! Violet: (sees Shawn's erection) Ooh, somebodies hard!~ Shawn: Oh shit! (covers it) Sorry! Violet: It's okay, thankfully I'm horny too... (She slowly pulls down his pants) (Shawn looks at Violet's breasts) Violet: You like what you see? Shawn: Uh, what? Shawn: What the hell do you mean? Violet: Oh, don't act dumb. (She slips down his pants, revealing his long, thick cock as it throbs. Violet places her hand on Shawn's dick and slowly strokes his cock causing him to moan in pleasure) Shawn: Yeaah~ Wait! What If somebody sees us!? Violet: Oh, who cares about them! Shawn: Yeah. (She slips her lips around Spark's thick cock.) Violet: Oh yeah~! Haven't gave this good of head in years! Shawn: (moans) I think I might enjoy this. (She licks his penis, then almost swallows it whole.) Violet: Hhmph! (in head) This thing is gigantic! (Shawn starts moaning) Violet (in head): I'm starting to feel the pre-cum... (Shawn shoots pre-cum inside Violet's mouth) Violet (in head): It's so slimy, I can't wait for the real thing! Shawn: (speaks in head) This is actually starting to fell good. (Violet starts going faster.) Violet (in head): This'll get him to cum... (Shawn growls more from the blowjob he's getting from Violet and tries to prevents himself to cum) Violet (in head): His penis is so warm, just spill your warm cum already! (She starts going even faster.) Shawn: (speaks in head) Aah fuck i- (Shawn shoots massive amounts of thick inside Violet's mouth) (Violet almost chokes on the cum) Violet: Gah! It's *cough* so warm! So much cum! (Shawn is about to blow his load again, but he resists until Violet strokes his large dick rapidly giving him more pleasure) Violet: (faps Shawn) Oh yeah! Shoot it out! Shoot it all out! (Shawn bursts his load releasing a pounds of jizz as Violet opens her mouth with her tounge sticking out before he did. All of his thick semen was gushing out and into Violet's mouth as Shawn letting out every gush while Violet is fapping his cock. As he pants when finished ejaculating, Violet swallowed all of his semen) Violet: (strokes Shawn's dick slowly) You haven't jacked off in forever, have you? (slips her lips around Shawn's penis and swallows it in and out to clean off some of his semen coated on it) Shawn: Ooh, uum, actually I got so- (about to leave) Violet: Aw, your cum was so amazing. Violet: *sigh* He was the only cock I've gotten in months... Shawn: Alright fine. (decides to stay) (Shawn sits) Violet: You were great. (They relax in front of the sunset, and Violet jokingly strokes his dick.) Shawn: Same to you. (She grabs his dick once again, and slides her bikini off.) Shawn: What the!? What are you doing!? Violet: *laughs* Do you really think I was getting into a moment? (She slides his dick inbetween her tits) Shawn: (speaks in head) Holy shit. (She starts sliding her tits up and down his dick.) Shawn: (speaks in head) Wow, her boobs feel amazing! Violet: Are you enjoying my nice breasts? Shawn: Yeahh~ Violet: I can feel your cum rising! It's a bit colder than before... (Shawn is about the cum again) Violet: Let it explode out of your dick! (Shawn shoots out more massive amounts of cum) Violet: Jesus! There's so much! Shawn: (pants like a dog) Yeah. Violet (in head): Wow, he has the thickest cum I've ever seen... Shawn: (pants) That was amazing. Violet: I'd say the same for you. Shawn: Well, I gotta go. Violet: Bye! Thanks for the...washing. Shawn: No problem. (Shawn walks off of the beach, as Violet lies back down, and looks at the sunset.) Category:NSFW Category:December Releases Category:RP